$54 + 6.598 = $
Solution: ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${{10} + {50} + {0} = {6}0}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$